1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic or dermatological powder containing at least one Aluminium Starch Octenyl Succinate, to a process for its manufacture and to a composition containing it. More particularly, the invention relates to the use of the powder or of the composition for the care and/or treatment of the skin, mucous membranes and/or the scalp, as well as for the treatment of skin disorders.
2. Description of the Background
Compositions containing Aluminium Starch Octenyl Succinate, which are useful for their beneficial effects on the skin, are known in cosmetics and dermatology. Certain modified starch makes it possible, in particular, to treat problems of sensitive skin. Moreover, it is known that the incorporation of Aluminium Starch Octenyl Succinate into cosmetic or dermatological compositions providing excellent water repellant, fat & oil absorbency, skin asperity and friction reduction properties, which is suitable for human skin.